


Manipulation

by NumNumTrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesickness, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insanity, Lance (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lions, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Love, M/M, Mind Manipulation, My First Fanfic, Other, Partner Betrayal, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Tears, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumNumTrash/pseuds/NumNumTrash
Summary: Lance leaves the castle due to the rest of Cotton team telling him that he was letting them down. While he's out, he's captured and tortured by the galra and is never the same. Sorry if this is bad cause it's my first time writing on here





	1. captured

~Lance POV~  
The futuristic, automatic doors slid open as I walked in to meet up with the other paladins. Allura called all of us to come see her but when I left my room I didn't see anyone else.   
I was about to make a big entrance but I was stopped by yelling. "Well look who decided to show up!" Pidge said in salty way. "About time you showed up!" Pidge crossed her arms.   
I responded "Sorry I'm late! I umm overslept.."I smiled wearly and rubbed the back of my head.   
Shiro sighed "Lance.. we umm need to talk to you."   
I tilted my head "About what?" Everyone kept looking at eachother until Allura spoke up  
"We think you have been weighing the team down!" Allura looked away.  
I just stood there stunned by what she just said. Weighing the team down? This had to be some dumb prank. I looked at each of my team members, hoping that Hunk would be trying to hold in his laughter or Keith would be smirking. But when I looked at them, they just had seriousness and sadness written all over their faces.   
My throat had gone dry but I was able to mutter "You can't be serious?" "Its just, recently, you have been pulling off dangerous stunts that could jeperodize the whole mission.." Keith spoke out awkwardly which I wasn't expecting from him. Out of everyone, he hates me the most so this should be easy for him, right?   
"And we just don't think you have been very useful against the fight against Zarkon." Pidge said in monotone way. "I analyzed our most recent missions and fights and 78% of the time you are the reason why our missions have been going wrong."  
There was an awkward silence.   
"A-And all of you think this way? Hunk? Buddy?"  
I looked at hunk with pleading eyes but he just looked down at his feet and shuffled his hands. My eyes began to water.   
I clenched my fist and looked at everyone. "Okay.. if thats how everyone feels then i guess.." I turned around and began to leave the room. "I guess I'll leave"   
I ran out the door, tears rolling down my face. I could hear Shiro call out my name but I just kept running. 

I ran to Blue, at least she liked me. I got into Blue and blasted off, leaving the castle. Blue was basically driving for me because I was a sobbing mess. I used the sleeve of my jacket to wipe my tears away. I just sat there and let my dark thoughts consume me. I should've seen this coming... they have always hated me and blamed me for everything.. I've always been the football. The one to never take things seriously. Who am I kidding? I would be no match against Zarkon. I'm not a good soldier and I'll never be one. I guess I just didn't want to believe the truth. If only I could just go back to Earth and see the people that really love me.. home.. I want to go home!   
Blue must have heard me because she roared and began to fly faster. "Blue we can't go back to Earth.. Its too far away." She kept flying fast. "Blue stop flying so fast. Whats wrong?" I looked behind blue and gasped. Zarkon's main ship was approaching. My eyes widened and I got into action.   
"Blue we need to get out of here!' She roared and started to move her legs to speed up. It was no use. A fleet of ships began to fire and hit her over and over. She cried out in pain and slowed down. I turned her around and began to fire but it wasn't doing anything. Blue began to be pulled into Zarkon's ship. I tried and tried to break free but it was no use. I put my hand to my waist to grab my bayard but nothing was there. I realized that I didn't suit up or grab my bayard. I was completely defenseless.   
Blue stopped moving. I checked her condition. "You okay, girl?" Suddenly, Blue opened up then blacked out. Wow, thanks a lot, robotic lion. I got up slowly and peeked out to see if there were any galra soldiers. There were about ten of them and one of them was a druid. I didn't stand a chance. Five of them, including the druid, began to walk into Blue. I hid behind a wall so I could surprise attack them. I had to at least try. As they were passing me, I kicked a galra soldier in the side. He fell to the ground with a thud. Right when I was about to attack another one, some purple lighting picked me up. I struggeled to escape but to no avail. After a while, I stopped struggling and waited for the inevitable.

I was brought into a giant room with a long pathway leading to a throne that was in front of some marble looking wall. Around me there was just space and other advanced looking purple lights. Sitting in the throne was Emperor Zarkon himself. I chill ran down my spine when I looked at him. His eyes seemed to bore into my soul. Beside him was the main druid, Haggar. I was thrown down to the ground so I was on my knees. They handcuffed my arms behind my back. I looked up at Zarkon and gritted my teeth.   
One of the galra soldiers saluted and said "This is the paladin of the blue lion. We found him, in the blue lion, wandering through space."   
Zarkon responded "Very good, vrepit sa" His voice was deep and cold. What you would expect from a deranged tyrant.   
The soldier said back "vrepit sa" he walked out of the room.   
Zarkon looked down at me. I looked him in the eyes back, trying to fight my fear but he was still very intimidating.   
He spoke again. "You will be of great use to us" He looked at Haggar and nodded. Then Haggar used purple lightning to take me out of the room with her.


	2. torture

~Keith's POV~  
I paced back and forth in my room, biting my nail. Thoughts were swirling in my head and these thoughts were about Lance Mcclain himself. After we had told Lance the "truth", he hasn't come back and I'm really worried. I guess I should say that I have a really big crush on him and, yes, I'm gay. I've liked him ever since he woke up from a coma and shot Sendak to save me! It was probably one of the coolest things I've seen. He may act like an idiot sometimes but he's actually really nice and can be serious when necessary. I've always acted aggressive towards him because I don't want him to know that I like him. Ugh! I can't believe I said that he was jeopardizing missions! Maybe that one time, when he accidently shot pidge 3 times, each one being in the arm, chest, and hip but that was one time. She was really pissed though and I still. I don't think she has forgiven him yet. Or maybe that other time, when he fell asleep in blue because we were up all "night" planning our next mission. We were in the middle of a battle and he rammed into the yellow lion which crashed into the black lion and they all fell into a dense jungle. They couldn't get out of the vines and we failed to save these small villages. Everyone ignored Lance until the next mission after that except Shiro and Hunk ironically. Even I did.. I sighed. I really do hope he's okay.. I stopped pacing and walked out of my room. I need to train.

~Lance's POV~  
I kept struggling and struggling to escape Haggard's magic but it was still no use. We walked for what seemed like forever through the futuristic, metal hallways on this stupid galra ship. Finally, we made it to a room. The room was a little small and the walls looked just like the hallways, grey metal with purple lights. There was a big, vertical slab with straps on it in the middle of the room. Beside the slab was a small control panel thingy. The room creeped me out and reminded me of a torture room I saw in a movie once. I gulped and imagined all of the terrible things that were going to happen to me soon. Haggard strapped me onto the slab and walked over to the control panel. I began to sweat from fear. She pressed a few buttons then walked over to me.  
She smirked and started to speak "I'm going to ask you a few questions and you better answer them" she frowned "or else" I began to sweat more.  
She asked "Where is the Altean castle?"  
I mumbled under my breathe "I don't know.."  
She scowled and teleported over to the control button. She pressed a button then suddenly I felt a jolt of pain. The pain surged throughout my whole body. I screamed out in pain until it went away. I breathed heavily. My muscles were twitching and my body was shaking.  
She spoke in aggressive tone "Speak loud and clearly or else you will face the consequences" She teleported back over to me "I will also know if you are lying so you better tell the truth. Now, where is the Altean ship?"  
I spoke in a cracked voice "You're going to have to try harder than that I'm afraid" I scowled at her and gritted my teeth.  
She shocked me again. My body felt like it was on fire. Haggard asked another question "What were you doing alone and away from your fellow paladins?"  
I hesitated before I answered. There's was no reason why I shouldn't tell this part. "I-I was told by everyone that I was the reason Voltron was losing against you guys..." At this point I was holding back tears "so I left.. without bringing my suit or bayard with me.." I clenched my fist and let a singled tear roll down my face.  
Haggard didn't really seem to care about my emotional pain, obviously. She just slightly groaned and asked the next question.  
She forced my head up and looked me straight in the eyes. "Do you know any weaknesses against each paladin?"  
I froze. I can't tell her that. I won't tell her that. I gritted my teeth and stayed silent.  
She teleported to the control panel and pressed the button. I was shocked again. I screamed as the jolt of electricity moved through my body, inflicting pain into my limbs. Tears filled my eyes as I continued to scream in agony.  
She switched it off. I gasped for air as my body uncontrollably twitched and shook. Tears were running down my face.  
She teleported back to me "I warned you. Answer the question."  
I croaked out "Never!"  
She growled and teleported back to the control panel. I gulped and embraced for more torture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is slightly late :P I hope you liked this chapter and again if you see a mistake please correct me ^^ Thank you for the support <3


	3. Worry

~Keith's POV~  
I walked, looking at my shoes, to the kitchen. I was still thinking about Lance. I just couldn't get his stupid face out of my head. I swung through the kitchen doorway still not looking up.  
"Hey, Keith.."  
I looked up and saw Hunk eating some green slime. He didn't look like his normal self at all, he hasn't since Lance left. There was slight bag under his eyes and he didn't smile as much as he usually did.  
I responded "Hey, Hunk. How are you?"  
He spoke in a monotone way "I'm fine, I guess, just wondering where Lance is.." He looked down at his plate.  
I mumbled "Me too"  
I grabbed a plate and got slime from the slime dispenser thing. I sat down across from Hunk and began to eat. Yup, still disgusting.   
...  
You could hear a pen drop from the awkward silence that filled the room.  
I cleared my voice and spoke up. "Soooo where do you think Lance is."  
I face palmed myself in my head. Of all the things you could have said! I'm so bad at socializing.  
Hunk responded "Knowing Lance, he is probably trying to hook up with some alien girl.  
I snickered "'trying' being the key word"  
We both laughed.  
...  
There was another awkward silence.  
I quickly said "What if he got captured by Galra?"  
I imaginary face palmed again.  
"you know, what if he is? What if he is being tortured? What if he's dead?!" Hunk began to panic. "He's probably scared and wondering why we haven't rescued him yet!"  
I stopped him "Woah, calm down. You know Lance! Do you really think he would have gotten captured that easily?"  
Hunk took a deep breathe "I guess. Well, I guess, it depends if he has his bayard."  
I said "Well does he have it?"  
Hunk thought for a moment then said "I don't know. We should check his room." He got up quickly and ran out of the kitchen.  
"hey! wait up!" I sat up and ran after him.  
We ran into Lance's room. It looked like everyone else's room, a bed, a desk, and some other furniture. His bed sheets were neatly tucked in and I couldn't see a single wrinkle. His desk had lotions and other face stuff. They were all neatly organized by brand. I wondered, where did he get all of this stuff? I shrugged it off and continued to look around. By his desk there sat his suit and bayard. My eyes widened. I whispered under my breath  
  
"Oh no"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't get this out sooner! I was busy with family stuff and almost forgot about this. Hopefully I don't keep you waiting again >~< anyways, as always, if you see mistake or want to critique my writing then comment down below. I'm always open for criticism ^w^ thanks for reading!


	4. Broken

~Lance's POV~  
I sat in the corner of the cell, looking down. I fiddled with my fingers as I thought to myself. I don't know how long I have been here. Weeks. Months. Some days I'm brought in for questioning and other I'm just left to rot in my cell. I can never decide which one is worse. They feed me rarely and barely give me water. My body has become weak and thin from the punishments and lack of food and water. My bones are beginning to show and my skin has turned paler and grayer. At first, I tried to escape constantly but every time I did they would shock or beat me so I eventually just stopped trying. The amount of burns, bruises and cuts I have on my body are countless. No matter how much they have questioned me or tried to break me, I haven't given up my team. As days go by, I think about what would happen if I gave them up. Would they stop punishing me? Would they let me go? Where would I go? My team wouldn't want me back so I guess Earth.I miss my family so much. I would give anything to see them again.   
I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I barely even noticed my cell door open. I looked up and stared at Haggar with my dead eyes.

"Come with me"

I stood up and followed her to Hell- I mean the questioning room. I staggered over to the slab and layed on it. Whats the point of even resisting? It will just end in beatings and punishment. She locked me in and walked over to the control panel.  
"I will ask you the same questions and you better answer them this time"  
I just stared blankly at the floor.  
"What are the other paladin's weaknesses?"  
I stayed silent.  
Then the normal pain from the shock pierced throughout my body. I barely cried out in my pain. My throat was dry and so just coughing sounds came out.  
Haggar sent another higher shock but she saw that it was barely affecting me anymore. She growled in frustration.   
"You have left me no choice but to use my newest spell" She smirked "If it doesn't work then I guess I'll just keep torturing you" She teleported close to me and caressed my face with her nails. "If it does then Zarkon will have a compliant Paladin slave"   
My eyes widened in horror. What does she mean "slave"?   
She backed up and began to mutter so words under her breath. A purple and yellow aura glowed in her hands. She made circle movents and moved the aura around in her hands. She then motioned the aura towards my head. I tried to move my head away but it went up into my nose, mouth, ears and eyes. I screamed out in pain. My ears were ringing and I all I could see was yellow and purple. I wanted to hold my head but I was restrained. My head pounded and hurt so bad that it was unbearable. My thoughts became fuzzy and soon my vision went black. I passed out. 

I was brought into a room filled with galra armor and weapons. Haggar brought me here and used her magic to give me a little strength. She told me to wait for orders. I have to do whatever she tells me to do for I am loyal to Zarkon. I sat patiently, waiting for orders. Then suddenly I heard an alarm go off. I heard a voice say in the intercom  
"Intruder Alert! All soldiers to the right wing!"  
Haggar walked into the room and ordered me.  
"You will put on galra armor, take a weapon, and fight against the paladins of Voltron"  
I sat up and nodded my head. What have the paladins ever done for me except throw me out like trash.  
I put on the galra armor and took a gun that looked almost like my Bayard. I cracked my neck and turned to Haggar. She placed her hand on my shoulder and teleported me to the right wing of the ship,I assumed.  
I began to run where I heard gunshots and yelling.  
I slid around a corner and saw them.  
Pidge. Hunk. Shiro. and Keith.  
There were galra bots in the way so I shot them and got a little surge of excitement but that excitement turned to anger when I saw the paladins again.  
They looked at me confused but still on guard.  
Keith spoke up "Who are you?! Where is Lance?!"  
I took off my helmet and stared at them.  
They looked completely shocked and let their guard down completely.  
Hunk smiled and began to approach me "B-Buddy, I'm so glad you're safe"  
I scowled at him "Tsk, Don't buddy me"  
He stepped back and looked at me confused.  
Shiro questioned "Lance, it's us. We came here to rescue you. What happened?"  
I began to shake with anger. "What happened? What happened is that you guys abandoned me and left me to rot!"  
They stayed silent and just keep looking at me confused.  
"You told me to leave so I left and now I'm here. And I was shown truth. That Zarkon is the true ruler of the universe and will ring order to everyone. Voltron is the true enemy. So now.."  
I pointed my gun at them

"Now you must pay for all the suffering you caused"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! You guys ready for some action! It's about to get intense. >w<


	5. Fight

~Keith's POV~  
"So now"  
Lance pointed his gun at us 

"you must pay for all the suffering you have caused"

Pidge and Hunk put up their shields and got in front of Shiro and I, just before Lance's gun lasers hit us. I was in total shock. This wasn't the Lance I knew. What did the Galra do to him?  
"Keith!"  
Shiro was yelling at me.  
I snapped out of the shock and got my sword out.  
I have to bring the old Lance back.  
Lance kept shooting at Hunk and Pidge. I quickly ran past Hunk and swung at Lance's gun but before I hit it he dodged me. I slid on the metal floor and turned around. Lance aimed his gun so I put my sheild up instinctively. The blasts pushed me back and put me in a vulnerable position but Pidge put down her shield and shot her bayard at Lance. It grabbed onto his gun and pulled it away from him. I took the opportunity to pin Lance to the ground.  
I jumped on top of him and held his hands down and held his legs down with my legs. He struggled but I was too strong for him. He screamed "Let me go!"  
"So you can continue to try to kill us? Uh yeah, no"  
He gritted his teeth and glared at me.  
I looked into his eyes and my heart sank. His eyes were glowing yellow. Like a galra's. The Lance I knew was gone. I bit my quivering lip and held back tears.  
"Damnit Lance!"  
I pounded my fist on the ground right next to his head. He stopped struggling and just stared at me with cold eyes.  
"I-I'm"  
I felt tears sting my eyes.  
"I'm so sorry"  
The tears dripped down my face onto Lance.  
Lance just stared at me in confusion and anger. He spat out.  
"Why are you crying? And why are you sorry?"  
His words made me frustrated and I yelled without thinking.  
"Because I care about you, idiot!"  
It was suddenly very quiet until I heard Lance laughing.  
"You're joking, right? You hate me! You hate me the most out of all of Voltron!"  
He kept laughing insanely while saying "you hate me" between breathes. I looked into his eyes and noticed the yellow was flickering on and off. He was still laughing but tears were coming down his face and he looked so sad. My heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds. I looked up at the other paladins who looked completely speechless. At that moment I felt my body get pushed over.   
Lance had flipped my body so he was over me. He also grabbed my sword and had it positioned over my chest. The other paladins were about to attack Lance until he shouted out.  
"Move and I'll kill him!"  
They froze.  
He looked back at me and smiled maniacally. His eyes were fully yellow again. He lifted the sword and readied it to stab me. I closed my eyes and waited for impact. I heard a swift moment and then...There was a long pause so I opened up my eyes and saw that Lance had stopped right before hitting my chest. Tears were falling down his face and his eyes were normal again. He muttered.  
"I won't do it.."  
He threw my sword to the side and got off of me. He scooted back to the wall and held his knees to his face, sobbing. He kept mumbling under his breathe "I'm sorry". I got close to him and spoke  
"Hey hey, its okay"  
He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and cried into my shoulder. He kept reapeating "I'm sorry". I rubbed the back of his head and whispered in his ear "Its okay. Its okay. Shh shh. Its okay"  
He kept crying into my shoulder.

We were able to save Lance and bring him back to the Altean ship but he was emotionally unstable. He was currently sleeping in his room. I sat with the other paladins, Allura and Coran at the dining table. We are all silent for a long time until Coran spoke up.

"So what exactly happened?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay emotions! Sorry this is late (but aren't all my chapters) I will see if I can post the next chapter soon. Love ya ;3


	6. Headache

~Lance's POV~  
My eyes flickered open as I sat up from my bed. My bed. How did I get here? The memories slowly started to come back to me. The other paladins saved me. Keith... He said that he cared about me but that can't be true. Can it? My head hurt and I just wanted something to eat. I sat up and walked out of my room.

I limbed down the hallway towards the kitchen. The lights were off so everyone must be asleep. As I turned a corner, I stopped. I could hear something. I stayed quiet and listened. There were faint noises of swords clashing against each other. I walked towards the noise and saw the training room door open. The lights were on too. Who would be training at this time? I peeked through the door and my heart jumped when I saw who it was.  
It was Keith. He was fighting against the gladiator. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt that and skinny jeans. I couldn't help but watch him fight. He defeated a level and stopped to take a breather. He grabbed an Altean water bottle thing and drank hit. I could feel myself blushing. Was he always this hot? I mean what! I tried to get a closer look but I tripped and fell with a loud bang. Shit.  
"Lance?"  
I looked up from the ground and saw Keith getting closer to me. I scrambled to my feet. My face was completely red from embarrassment. He got over to me and smiled awkwardly  
"Did you just wake up?"  
"Y-Yeah"  
"You must be hungry. Wanna grab some food with me?"  
"Sur-"  
Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head. The memories of the Galra and me getting close to killing Keith began to flood back. I grabbed my head.  
"Oww"  
Keith's face became worried  
"Are you okay?"  
There was a voice in my head saying over and over. You don't deserve food.  
You don't deserve him.  
You almost killed him.  
He hates you!  
I yelled out loud "Stop it! Stop it!"  
Keith took a step back. My head was pounding. I grabbed my hair and fell to my knees. Tears began to fall down my face. It hurts! It hurts!  
Suddenly I felt something warm around me. It was Keith. He was hugging me.  
"Shhh its okay. You're okay."  
The pain began to fade and I calmed down. I was still crying though.  
I whispered "I'm sorry.."  
Keith whispered back

"Its okay. I'm here for you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it had to end like that :P I'm finally going to start getting to Klance stuff (Yay ^w^) hopefully I have the next chapter up soon so you guys don't have to wait long.


	7. Chapter 7

~Keith's POV~  
I made two plates of green goop. I walked with them, balancing both of them on my hands. I set one down and the other.  
"Thanks.." Lance mumbled, his voice sounded dry.  
"No problem." I said in response trying to cheer him up up.  
There was a painful silence. I poked at my goop and sighed. I wasn't really hungry. I just got food because Lance was hungry and I didn't want him to feel awkward.   
I spoke up "How are you feeling?"  
Lance shrugged and spoke softly "To be honest.. I feel like total shit." He sighed  
I looked down at my food.  
"Are you going to be able to sleep well?" I looked up at him and stared into his once bright ocean blue eyes that were now dark and empty. I loved his eyes.. He stared back at me and spoke  
"I don't know... " He stayed silent for awhile, in thought. I put some goop in my mouth. Then he spoke up suddenly  
"Can you sleep with me?"  
I spit my food out and blushed.  
"W-What?!"  
He smiled then laughed and my heart fluttered. He spoke in between his laughs  
"I mean like sleep by me so I can fall asleep better."  
My face turned even more red and I let out a nervous laugh  
"Yeah I totally knew that"  
"You're a terrible liar" He giggled.  
What is this boy doing to my heart?! He tilted his head slightly and smiled  
"So are you going to sleep with me or not?"  
I stuttered out "O-Of course! Sure! Y-Yeah!" 

We cleaned up the dinner that we barely ate and walked back to Lance's room, joking and talking the whole way there. When we got there he let me in and I looked around. He moved some stuff around. The face stuff and other lotions were gone, on the ground, or fell over on the desk. Lance groaned  
"Sorry my stuff is disorganized"  
I smiled  
"It's fine"  
Lance collapsed into his bed and said in a monotone way.  
"Get in the bed, mullet"  
I laid next to him. He yawned and turned away from me. He pulled the blanket covers over him and I fell asleep immediately. I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my head. Some time passed but I couldn't fall asleep, like usual. Suddenly I felt a warmth on me. I opened my eyes and saw that Lance had turned over and latched onto me like a koala. My cheeks turned red. This boy will be the death of me! I put my arm around him and turned my face away. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was bad >_<  
> We're finally getting into Klance stuff tho :D


	8. Nightmare

~Lance's POV~  
I blinked open my eyes and looked around myself. There were metal walls with purple lights. I was back in a galra ship. I groaned and grabbed onto my head. I had a splintering headache. I began to walk down the narrow hallways. Why am I here? How did I get here? Suddenly, I felt a pulse of pain in my head. I gripped onto my head tighter and put my other hand on the cold, metal wall. Stumbling down the empty hallways, I felt dizzier and dizzier. Finally, there was an entrance to a room. I walked into the room and looked around. Soon, I realized this was the interrogation room where I was tortured. I backed up to leave the room but door was gone. My breathing sped up and I began to shake. The headache worsened and I fell to my knees. My vision was blurry but I could make out a tall figure. There were white and red blobs of color. My vision focused on the person to reveal Keith. His face was dark and he was looking down at me.  
"K-Keith?"  
He spoke "Tsk you're so useless. Why are you even in Voltron still? All you do is mess up and whine."  
Every word pierced me like needles.   
"I-I'm sorry.." I said with a shaky voice  
He groaned "Ugh so annoying! Why can't you just shut up for once?!" After he said those harsh words, he kicked me in the side. I rolled over and groaned. He was right. I am annoying. I do whine too much. I should just shut my mouth.  
I heard a familiar cackle  
Haggar  
looked up and saw Haggar staring down at me with a sinister smile.  
"They will never care you"  
I was, suddenly, surrounded by my teammates. They all looked down at me with anger.  
They all yelled insults and kicked me. I covered my ears but they just just getting louder.   
I screamed "Stop! Please! Stop it!"   


I sat up swiftly in bed and gasped for air. My clothes were drenched in sweat and tears were rolling down my cheeks. I looked around and saw that I was in my room.  
It was just a dream.   
I looked beside me and saw a sleeping Keith. He snored quietly as I stared at him. He looked so calm and peaceful. I smiled and moved some of his black hair out of his face. I laid back down. That night I just stayed awake, too scared to go back to sleep. The nightmare ran through my head over and over again. The words repeated and kept me awake.

They will never care about you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for putting this off for such a long time. I've been busy with school and not really in the mood to write.  
> This chapter is short but I still hoped you liked it  
> Love that angst!


	9. Chapter 9

~Keith's POV~

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I sat up, stretched and yawned. I looked around and remembered that I was in Lance's room. Oh my God! I slept with Lance! Well not in that way but I slept in the same bed as him. Quickly, I looked beside me but saw that the other side of the bed was empty. I sighed and sat up out of the bed. While stretching out my body, I walked into Lance's bathroom. I groaned and yawned again. I'm not much of a morning person, if you couldn't tell. Looking in the mirror, I groaned again. My hair looked like a puffed up bird's nest while my face looked like a corpse. Looking around the Altean sink I remembered how Lance had a ton of face products, lotions and some makeup. I still have no idea how he got all of this stuff. I decided that I should probably try using what he has.  
After cleaning up myself and making myself look somewhat decent, I looked around Lance's closet and grabbed the darkest clothes he had. We all bought some Earth clothes at the space mall's Earth shop since our regular clothes were getting old. Most of the clothes were from the 21st century but we didn't mind. After putting on a pair of gray sweatpants, a black T-shirt that said Twentyone Pilots with a circle with two lines above it which I'm guessing is some kind of band symbol or something. Scourging around, I also found a pair of non-matching socks and put them on. I slipped out of Lance's room unnoticed. I tiredly walked down the white and blue corridors, wondering where Lance was. Suddenly, I heard a crash and a yell down near the kitchen. I ran towards the ruckus, sliding around corners and down hallways. Why was the castle so big? I made it to the kitchen and burst into the room. What I saw made me gasp. Shiro was holding Lance's arms down on the counter while Hunk was holding his legs down. Lance was struggling and yelling.  
"I hate you! Let me go! I'll kill you!"  
I paced over by Shiro and looked at Lance's face. His eyes were glowing yellow and full of rage. The memories of when we found him came back. This time though, he seemed to be more hateful and unstable. He kept spating out insults and threats. I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.  
"Keith, you need to do something!" Shiro said with panic in his voice. I got myself back together and nodded. I leaned over Lance and stroked his hair.  
I whispered to him. "Shhh it's okay. You're okay. I'm here. I'm here."  
He kept screaming and spat in my face. I had to keep trying though. I kept comforting him until eventually he began to calm down and relaxed. The yellow from his eyes faded away. Shiro and Hunk let go of him so I held him in my arms. His breathing began to slow down and he passed out. The memory of when I cradled Lance in my arms the first time came back to me. The time I fell for his sweet smile. I blushed a little and kept cradeling him.  
I looked up at Shiro and asked. "What exactly happened? How did he get like this?"  
Shiro shook his head "Hunk, Pidge, Lance and I were all grabbing food when Lance suddenly dropped his plate and fell to his knees, grabbing his head. When Pidge went to see what was wrong, Lance attacked her. Hunk and I were able to pin him down and that's when you showed up. I'm not sure what's wrong but I'm sure it has to do with the kidnapping."  
I nodded grimly. Flashbacks of when we found him came back but I shook them out of my head.  
I looked around. "Where did Pidge go?"  
Hunk shrugged. "She ran off after Lance.." He got silent and looked at Lance with worry and sadness. Lance was still shaking and it looked as if he was having a nightmare. I only hoped that his nightmare would end.

Shiro and Hunk offered to take him back to his room but I told them I could do it. I carried Lance bridal style down the halls and eventually to his room. I set him down gently in his bed. In my head, I was hoping he would wake up and tell me to sleep next to him again but he didn't. I walked back to the kitchen and ate some food goo. After that, I went to the training room so I could get my mind off everything.

A couple hours past and I began to get tired. Suddenly, the alarm went off. I quickly ran and got into my paladin armor. I was the second to last one to get to the control room. Lance walked in last, he was in paladin armor but he looked terrible.  
"What's the emergency?" Shiro calmly said to Allura, who was typing away and doing ship stuff.  
"There's an unknown ship approaching but it may be galra" Allura said, surprisingly, calm. Looking out the window, you could see an orange, blue and gray ship. The piloting area was in the center while two jet, blaster things came out from both sides of the main part. A screen popped up and an image of a purple man with long white hair and yellow eyes with blueish purple irises appeared. He was definitely galran but somewhat different. A chill ran down my spine when he spoke.  
"Greetings, Paladins of Voltron. My name is Prince Lotor, Son of Emperor Zarkon. I would like to request a peaceful.. talk with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out. I've been busy with life, school and I just haven't been in the mood to write. Hopefully, I start posting chapters more often ;w;


	10. A/N

Hey guys. Sorry about not posting more chapters T^T (I say sorry so much it's lost it's meaning) I did spend hours tho fixing up previous chapters. Please reread them because the story has changed a little and I worked hard ;-; I will put up a new chapter soon. Promise ;ω; Now imma get some sleep. Bye 


	11. Lotor

~Lance's POV~

After Lottar or whatever his name was spoke, his eyes darted around and then stopped and focused on me. Shiro then spoke up. "How do we know that you're trustworthy?" 

The galra man smirked and spoke. His voice was ice cold. "I can assure you that I'm not here to harm you. I just want to make a little trade.

This time Allura talked "Trade what exactly? What do you have that we would want?" 

Still smirking "I would prefer if we talking face to face, if you don't mind" He then looked at me again and our eyes made contact. I felt a chill through my body. I quickly looked down at my feet, trying to avoid eye contact.

Everyone was silent until Shiro spoke up "Fine. But come unarmed and alone."

Lotor thought for a moment then nodded "Very well." 

After Lotor had gotten on the ship, Allura immediately checked if he was armed. Thankfully he wasn't so he kept his word. We went into the dining hall and sat down. He was silent and moved gracefully, like a prince. He spoke first "Let's get right into the deal, shall we. First, I will tell you what I have to offer then my price, alright?"

Shiro, who was taking the lead, nodded in agreement. Lotor smiled "Excellent. As I told you, I'm the son of Zarkon and a prince. Being a prince, I was able to accomplish something great." He paused for a moment "When Altea was destroyed all of the Alteans that were on the planet, excluding the princess and the other altean, were killed. But what about the alteans out on missions, trading, etc? They were forced to go into hiding. I'm galran but I'm also half altean." Allura and Coran looked surprised for a second. Lotor didn't take notice and continued "I love Altean culture so I made it my mission to help the Alteans who had gone into hiding. After I found them, I took them to a safe haven where they have been hiding for ten thousand years"

There was a stunned silence. Until Coran spoke up "We're not the last alteans alive?" 

Lotor nodded "Indeed and I am willing to give you the location of the haven for a small price" 

Excited, Coran spoke again "What is it?"

Lotor smirked and focused is gaze on me "The blue paladin" 

There was a long silence. My heart stopped and my blood ran cold. Did he really say me? What would he want with me? This doesn't make any sense! Shiro, obviously trying to keep his cool but also kinda failing, said "Why do you want Lance?" 

Still smirking and keeping eye contact with me "The witch did a little spell on him when she had him as a prisoner. I hate the witch and my father but I do know that this little spell made it so the blue paladin would do whatever the witch said. Let's just say I want to use that spell for myself. I want my very own pet paladin." I tried to keep myself together but I was beggining to have a panic attack. My breathing increased and I clenched my hands together. I tried looking down to calm myself but I could feel his cold gaze against me. Keith suddenly slammed his hands on the table and stood up "You're a psychopath! No! We're not going to give you Lance!"

Shiro stood up as well "I'm sorry but it's a no. You better leave. Now." His tone was serious and deadly. I looked around. Pidge and Hunk also had stood up and glared at Lotor. I then noticed that Allura and Coran had slowly sat up as well. There was a sadness in their eyes but also an anger.

Allura spat "I'm not going to trade one of my paladins- no! One of my comrades for anything. Not even my own people" Coran nodded aggressively. There was a thick tension in the room. I wasn't scared anymore and relief flooded through me. They really do care about me.

Lotor sighed and sat up calmly "What a shame. And here I thought that I could get what I want peacefully." 

He then swiftly took something from behind his back and threw it on the ground. A black fog filled up the room quickly. Breathing in the smoke, I coughed and choked on it. I covered my mouth and sat up from the table. I walked through the smoke, trying to get out of it. I could hear coughing and everyone taking out their weapons. I took out my weapon as well. With one hand over my mouth the other holding my gun, I guided myself through the thick fog. It got thinner and thinner until I was out of it. There was still some around but not enough to make me cough so I took my hand off my mouth. I looked around and tried to find everyone else. I called out "Hey! You guys okay?!"

Then a voice that sounded like Keith's, screamed out "Lance watch out!"

Instinctively, I turned around and saw a figure slam into me. The impact was strong so I fell to the ground. I tried to stand back up but I felt something press onto my paladin chest plate. It was strong so I couldn't get up. I looked up and saw that Lotor was pressing his foot onto me and looking down on me, smirking. A chill ran down my spine. I tried to push his foot away but he just slammed his foot down on me harder. "Now Now, try not to struggle too much. You'll just hurt yourself more" His icy voice made me freeze up. I positioned my gun and tried to shoot at him but he just dodged the blasts. He kicked me in the side over and over again. It hurt like hell! Suddenly the pain stopped and I looked up to see Keith attacking Lotor with his sword. I took the opportunity to stand up and try to shoot at him to help Keith. Lotor then took his own sword and clashed with Keith's while dodging my blasts. Where did he keep his sword this entire time?! I could hear the other paladins getting closer to help. 

Lotor then hit Keith's sword out of his hand and frowned "This is getting annoying so I'll wrap this up" He then turned to me and threw something at me. Not reacting quick enough, it hit me and an agonizing pain of electricity burned throughout my body. I screamed out in pain. Memories of the toture started to come back to me. I fell to the ground and my vision became blurry. I could hear people yelling and fighting but I couldn't move. The sounds of blasts and swords rang through my ears until suddenly there was silence. There was a pause and I could feel the world stand still. Then I felt myself getting picked up off the ground and forcefully thrown over a shoulder. It was hard to focus on what was happening. My eyes slowly began to close and then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof sorry for the long wait. Haven't had much motivation to write lately. That's why this chapter is rushed and messy. I might come back and edit it if I feel like it T^T


	12. Not Again

~Keith's POV~  
I tried to move but my body felt numb. As I witnessed Lotor throwing Lance over his shoulder and walking away, I cursed at myself. How could I have let this happen? After Lance was hit with something and was immobilized, the rest of the team came towards the scream. We all went at Lotor with everything we had but he just played with us. The only one who was actually getting hits on him was Shiro, but even he was overpowered. During their fight, Lotor attached something to Shiro's galra arm and he just froze. Lotor then knocked him out.  
Pidge and Hunk were working well as a team but Lotor grabbed Pidge and threw her at Hunk. I don't know what happened to them but it was just Allura and I left. Allura had her staff and I had my sword. We weren't the best team but we fought with everything we had. But once again, Lotor got us. First, he used Allura's staff against her, shocking her. Then we kept clashing swords until he was able to pin me down and inject something into my neck.  
The world was blurry and my eyelids felt like weights but I could make out Lotor picking Lance up and taking him. With the strength I had left, I crawled over to Lotor and grabbed his ankle. I looked up and tried to focus on his face but everything was spinning. I coughed out.  
"I-I won't let y-you.. take h-him"  
He looked down on me and kicked my hand away. He hissed  
"Too late. He's already mine"  
Then, there was a boot against my head and everything went black. 

~Lance's POV~  
My eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked around me and could make out the small dark room I was in. Everything was all metal and the room was completely empty. There was only a steel door with a small rectangle in it that you could look through. I lifted my body and up and shivered. I was wearing basic galra prisoner clothes which was every thin. Every cold air that touched me would send chills down my spine. I stumbled over, ignoring how sore my body was, and checked to see if the door would open. It obviously didn't. Sighing, I looked through the tiny opening and saw a sentry guarding the door. Looking at the surroundings outside of my cell, I knew for sure I was on a galra cruiser or a prison ship.  
Not knowing what else to do, I banged on the cell door.  
"Hey! What am I doing here?!"  
No answer.  
I sighed and sat back down. The memory of how I got here was blurry. I remembered that I made it back to the team from when I was first captured. We were talking to someone. Who was it? I thought for a minute then remembered. We were talking to Lotor! He was going on about how he saved the Alteans and he would tell us where they were if we gave him... me. There was a pit in my stomach. He wanted to keep me as a pet because of what Haggar did to me. The memories of my first kidnapping came back to me. The torture sessions, the punishment and the spell she cast on me. My mind began to spiral into the dark as I could feel all that pain coming back to me. I hugged my knees and tried to keep my breathing under control. Then it dawned on me what situation I was in. I've been captured again. The pit in my stomach went lower and it took everything I had not to stay crying. I can't go through the torture again. I had forgotten the fear I had originally had because I felt so safe back with my friends and team. I wish they were here with me. I wish Keith was here.. I shook that thought away and composed myself. I'm not losing hope yet. I'm going to get out of here or my team will save me. I have to stay focused and optimistic. For my friends.  
Suddenly, the door opened with a hiss. Footsteps approached me. I looked up and saw none other than Prince Lo whore himself. He looked down on me and smirked.  
"I see that you're finally awake, Blue"  
I glared at him, trying not to show my fear. "I have a name, you know"  
He ignored me and continued to speak. "You need to come with me. We have work to do"  
I sat silently  
He frowned "tsk. I said-" His movements were so fast, I didn't have enough time to react. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up. Pain throbbed through my head and roots. I grabbed his hand, trying to pull it away but his grip was too strong. He continued to hiss out "-you need to come with me"  
I gritted my teeth, holding in the pain. Then out of instinct, I spit in his face and spoke. "Bite me"  
His face contorted to disgust but then quickly turned into a maniacal grin. "I might just take you up on that offer"  
My eyes widened and I could feel the color leave my face. He kept grinning like a psycho and called out to the sentry outside. It came in and handcuffed my hands behind my back. We left the cell, with Lotor leading the way and the sentry pushing me to keep me moving. I focused on my surroundings to see if there was a way out of this place but there was only steel walls and the occasional closed door. After what seemed like years, we finally walked into a room. It wasn't too big but it wasn't small either. The room was bassicly empty. The only things in the room were two chairs and a table with some stuff on it but I couldn't make out what the stuff was. The sentry pushed me into the center on the room. It adjusted the handcuffs so they were in front of me. I didn't notice before but there was a chain hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. The sentry pulled my arms up and attached my hanfcuffs to the chain so that my arms were above my head and my feet was barely touching the ground. If things couldn't get worse, it attached my feet to the ground using another pair of handcuffs and chains. When the sentry was done, it left the room and closed the door on the way out.  
I tried to move around but the sounds of chains rattling just echoed through the mostly empty room. Lotor stepped towards me and gave that gross smirk again.  
"Comfortable?" He said in a teasing voice  
Trying to stay positive I joked "I didn't know you were into this stuff. Don't you think you should take me to dinner first?" I smirked back at him  
He leaned close and whispered into my ear "I like to go straight to the torturing part"  
His voice sent shivers throughout my entire body. He backed up and stood with dominance.  
"Let's get to the point. When the witch cast the spell on you, what did she exactly do?"  
I kept my mouth shut.  
He sighed and took out a dagger. He then got closer to me and put the blade close to my face.  
"You have such beautiful skin, it would be such a shame if I had to cut it up. So make sure you answer my questions."  
I didn't say anything but he could definitely see my fear.  
"Now don't make me have to ask again. What do you remember about the spell?"  
I mumbled "I don't know"  
He frowned and took the blade and cut my cheek. I gasped from the sharp pain. Blood started to run down my face. He spat "Speak up"  
My blood began to boil. I know I'm a prisoner and everything but I just can't stand this dude.  
So I spat back at him "I said I don't know! How am I suppose to know how some witch's magic work?! The only things its done for me is give me nightmares and random blackouts!"  
Suddenly, the whole room started to spin and my vision got darker. I knew what was happening. Anger just seemed to course through me and my wound felt like it was throbbing. This feeling has only happened twice. First, when the witch cast the spell and when I blacked out in the kitchen at the castle. When I woke up Hunk had told me that I had started freaking out and my eyes turned yellow.  
"Agh! S-stop!" I tried not to blackout like last time but it just overcame me. Everything flashed white and my mind blacked out.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the other ones and I plan on making the rest just as long or longer. Thanks for the Kudos and nice comments btw :3 It's what motivates me to keep writing


End file.
